Sasori
Sasori, renown as Sasori of the Red Sand, was an S-rank missing-nin from the Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of the Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later, Deidara. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Sasori of the Red Sand *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 35 (Physically 15) *'Birthday': November 8 *'Classification': Puppet Human, S-Rank Missing-nin, Puppet Master, Akatsuki Member *'Gender': Male *'Height': 164.1 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 47.3 kg (104.2 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Grey-Brown *'Hair Color': Red *'Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': His core of living flesh, that's the only living part left of him, and if his core of living flesh is destroyed, he dies. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Sasori had wide greyish-brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, mousy red hair which he inherited from his father. He was usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. After leaving Sunagakure and conversing into a puppet body in the likeness of his original body, Sasori's hair became slightly more messy, and wore his Akatsuki robe along with a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb that bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere". He also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails. Even though Sasori still possessed his Sunagakure forehead protector that was slashed out in the middle, he kept it on his person instead of wearing it. Personality Sasori grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the absence of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry by his grandmother, Chiyo, he grew a little happier. He eventually created puppets in the likeness of his parents, but when he realized that the puppets couldn't give him the actual love that he desired, he became cold and aloof. This led to his maintaining little regard for human life. Sasori even went so far as to state that he would feel nothing if Chiyo died, as he claimed that his heart had become like his puppet body: without any emotions. Neither did Sasori had any loyalty for his village, as he defected to pursue personal interests and even kidnapped the Third Kazekage, the latter act causing severe consequences for Sunagakure, and then attacking the village again twenty years after leaving. Despite his cruel and nihilistic nature, Sasori was also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He rarely gave way to any strong emotions, and such instances that happened were often short-lived. Sasori was also known for his impatience, as he repeatedly noted that he did not wish to wait or keep others waiting. Despite this, he took his time in battling Kankuro when they first met due to his interest in fighting his old creations, handed down to a puppet master of the next generation. Sasori and his second partner in Akatsuki, Deidara, both had conflicting views on art, and they frequently argued about their differing perspectives. Deidara maintained his belief that art was something transient that departs quickly, where as Sasori believed that fine art was everlasting and remained far into the future. This reflected their individual natures; Deidara made clay sculptures which exploded, while Sasori created long-lasting puppets out of humans that never died. Nevertheless, although Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, Sasori never respected Deidara's. Sasori's ambition was to become an exquisite piece of art himself by turning his body into one of his own puppet works. Sasori adhered so strongly to his belief that true art was ever-lasting that he even went as far as to have his spy retrieve information on the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation and human experiments. Sasori abandoned this ambition after Kankuro told him that it was his creations that he put his heart and soul into that would last forever. After accepting Kankuro's view on eternal art, he entrusted his Mother and Father puppets to Kankuro and told him to pass them on to the next generation after he dies. In this moment, Sasori is shown to have an emotional side as well. Sasori was also willing to accept the views of others on certain topics in contrast to Deidara, who stubbornly stood by his beliefs until the end. Sasori spared Kankuro during their first confrontation after the latter made a last attempt to attack him, but he notes that Kankuro's envenomed state would eventually lead to his death. Sasori was shown to be very sharp-witted as he could tell right after meeting Deidara he was the type to die young, an assumption that was later proven correctly when he died at the age of nineteen against Sasuke. History Plot Abilities *'Puppet Mastery': Trained by his powerful grandmother, Chiyo, in the art of puppetry, Sasori was an extremely powerful puppeteer and had great skill in creating and controlling his puppets. He created a number of ingenious ones including the three main puppets that Kankuro uses, which were made in Sunagakure before he fled. At the time of his final battle with Sakura and Chiyo, Sasori had 298 human puppets in his collection. His status as a puppet master offered him a tremendous advantage against other puppeteer shinobi, especially if the puppets they were using happened to be ones that he created, as seen in his battle against Kankurō. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Sasori was an expert at fighting at long distances. He had tremendous skill with chakra threads, suppressing them to the point that they became invisible, and could, from his fingertips, control upwards to 100 puppets — a feat thought impossible for ordinary shinobi. Sasori can also control living people as puppets, even against their will, if they are weakened enough. His usage of puppets was at such a high level that he made mere techniques appear as an artistic performance, what he called his "Red Secret Technique". *'Third Kazekage':: Sasori's favourite human puppet was the Third Kazekage, which retained its Magnet Style, which in turn grants Sasori access to the Iron Sand techniques. When mixed with Sasori's poison, the Iron Sand was given a more lethal edge. The Iron Sand could also be used to fill up the joints of other puppets, thus immobilising them. Due to the Iron Sand being derived from the Third's ability to convert chakra to magnetism, this grants Sasori immunity from metallic weapons. The Third's puppet's right arm held several poisoned blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of crushing an opponent, emitting poisonous gas clouds, and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the gas cloud. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. *'Puppet Body': Although Sasori was thirty-five years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. His unnaturally young appearance was a product of the immortalisation of his design. Aside from his core, Sasori's body was actually a puppet. In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that stored extra armament. The first scroll allowed him to expelpowerful streams of fire, and the second scroll was used to store numerous puppets for the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. The capabilities of the third and fourth scrolls were not revealed in the manga, though in the anime, the fourth scroll was used to fire jets of water with enough force to cut through rock. Sasori also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. Sasori also had pipes on each of his palms that could spew out intense fire, hot enough to melt rock, or, in the anime, powerful water jets with such pressure that they were capable of cutting through rock. Being a fully-armed puppet himself, Sasori did not suffer the weakness of being vulnerable to close-range combat that other puppeteers suffer. **Despite being loaded with weapons, Sasori kept them (and his true form) hidden within his Akatsuki robes, which were large enough to conceal them without problem. Curiously, when using "himself", Sasori's eyes were always wide open, giving him a somewhat insane look. In contrast, prior to revealing his puppet body, Sasori's eyes were always half-closed, making him appear calmer and more aloof. Sasori has claimed that he has not used "himself" since joining Akatsuki, until his last battle with his grandmother and Sakura Haruno. **Installed in the right part of Sasori's chest was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra threads, allowing him to exceed his previous capabilities and control well over a hundred puppets. Doing so also allows him to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. With it, Sasori was given a drastic advantage over other puppeteers, having once taken down a small nationwith it. The left part of Sasori's chest held the lone human part of him and thus, the only necessary part of his body capable of controlling chakra: a cylinder-shaped device containing his core (核). Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Sunagakure Shinobi Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonists